1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfamate compounds derived from 2-phenyl-1,3-propanediol monocarbamate. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with 3-O-carbamoyl-2-phenyl-1,3-propanediol sulfamates including their racemates and (R)- and (S)-optical isomers, useful for prophylaxis and treatment of the disorders of the central nervous system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many reports have disclosed and illustrated that sulfamate compounds are effectively used as medicines for controlling various central nervous system (CNS) disorders, especially for an epilepsy.
As a prior art relating to these compounds, fructopyranose sulfamate compounds are reported in J. Med. Chem. 30, 880-887(1987), together with their pharmaceutical effects. Other pharmaceutically useful sulfamates, for example, sorbopyranose sulfamate and penethylsulfamate are disclosed in PCT WO 14827 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,569, respectively.
These compounds have effectively been used as therapeutical medicines for managing CNS diseases, such as an antiepileptic. Active research and development efforts have been and continue to be directed to the application of sulfamate compounds for CNS disorders.